O Enigma do Punhal de Prata
by Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien
Summary: O temido Capitão Jack Sparrow sequestra uma moça que é a guardiã de um segredo milenar, que trará perigo a todos que a cercarem. E seu jeito frágil esconde um poder que somente Jack sabe como despertar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

 **Capítulo 1**

A lua iluminava toda a clareira aberta na mata. Os galhos retorcidos das árvores parecem ter vida própria em sua dança, formando sombras sobre o círculo de mulheres que entoavam cânticos. Ao centro do círculo, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul escuro como o céu noturno. Usava um vestido branco e uma capa prateada. Em suas mãos, um punhal de prata, com rubis encrustados no cabo. Com um gesto, apontando o punhal em direção à lua, todos cessaram o cântico e ela começou a falar:

"Irmãs, por todos os séculos estivemos como guardiãs de toda a sabedoria de nossos antepassados, em uma luta incansável. Vejo no horizonte que está se aproximando o fim de nossa era. Nosso grupo não mais poderá se reunir, para nossa própria segurança".

Sussurros ecoaram entre as mulheres. Trocaram olhares de terror entre si. Seus maridos jamais tomaram conhecimento dessas reuniões secretas que ocorriam em cada um dos oito Sabás realizados durante o ano. Mas, a cada dia, tornava-se mais difícil esconder o segredo. Eles desconfiavam de algo, pensavam que elas teriam amantes, quantas vezes foram espancadas em casa para que contassem algo, mas elas sabiam que o peso do segredo que guardavam era maior que qualquer castigo físico. Eram 14 mulheres, com diversas origens. Quatro mulheres de pescadores, cinco mulheres de mercadores, duas mulheres de oficiais da marinha real, uma mulher de um rico comerciante, a rainha Beltane e sua filha, a princesa Litha, ainda uma criança de seis anos, que observava a tudo calmamente, fascinada com o que sua mãe dizia, no centro da clareira.

"De nós, eu sou a única que tenho uma filha mulher. Por mais que meu marido tenha ansiado por um primogênito homem, fui abençoada com uma filha, que dará continuidade ao nosso segredo. Nosso fim está próximo, o tribunal da Inquisição chegou ao reino, não podemos segurar as mãos do que o destino nos traz. Ela será a nossa esperança".

Com um gesto, chamou Litha ao centro do círculo. Os cânticos recomeçaram, cada vez mais altos. Havia tambores, a menina não sabia de onde vinham, mas todo aquele barulho começou a ecoar em seu coração. Sua cabeça doía, seus ouvidos doíam e ela não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos... As mulheres agora estavam de mãos dadas, o círculo se movia, os cânticos misturavam-se com o vento forte que varria a copa das árvores, fazendo com que as folhas caíssem feito uma chuva sobre todas elas. Beltane segurou o pulso esquerdo de sua filha e começou a desenhar uma estrela, com a lâmina afiada do punhal. A menina via o seu sangue manchar o vestido de sua mãe, mas ela não sentia dor. Parecia anestesiada, em transe. Havia tantas palavras naqueles cânticos que ela queria aprender, uma história tão linda e tão terrivelmente assustadora, ela não queria esquecer nada daquele momento. Não era uma brincadeira de criança, mas também não era um sonho. No entanto, ela não conseguia distinguir onde estava, nem entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Por toda a noite, foram contadas histórias de um passado muito antigo, em um idioma que não era o que ela estava acostumada a falar diariamente, mas que seu coração entendia. Palavras sussurradas, ditas com urgência, como se aquelas mulheres temessem que tudo se perdesse no silêncio do tempo.

Com os primeiros raios de sol, a rainha Beltane entoou o cântico final e desfez o círculo. Cada uma das mulheres seguiu para seus lares com a triste certeza de que jamais se encontrariam novamente...

 **Oito anos depois**

Litha cresceu rápido e, a cada dia ficava mais parecida com sua mãe. Olhos de um azul escuro profundo, parecendo o mar na maré cheia, pele muito branca, cabelos negros, o que lhe dava uma feição delicada, como se ela mesma não fosse real, mas recém-saída de um sonho.

No entanto, havia herdado o temperamento de sua mãe, uma mulher forte, que lutou até o último instante por sua religião. A rainha Beltane era Wicca, fazia parte da religião da deusa, era a única coisa que seu pai, o Rei Henrique VI disse. A princesa perdera sua mãe quando ainda era criança. Nunca lhe falaram muito sobre isso, mas ela sabia que tudo foi por causa da Inquisição, quando acreditaram que ela fosse uma bruxa, assim como outras mulheres da cidade também foram queimadas vivas em fogueiras.

Litha queria lembrar-se mais de sua mãe, mas não conseguia. Fora criada por uma tutora, Luise, que sempre a tratara com muito carinho. Seu pai casou-se novamente, com a rainha Katarine, que lhe dera duas filhas. No entanto, a princesa passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Não se sentia bem com a forma com que a rainha a olhava. Entendia que muitos da corte olhavam-na de forma diferente por saberem do destino de sua mãe. Mas, as pessoas não tinham o direito de admirar a mãe natureza? Por um motivo tão simples morreram muitos no Reino e no mundo inteiro. Apenas por não serem iguais a maioria. E evitavam olhá-la nos olhos, como se ela, uma garota de catorze anos, pudesse lançar feitiços...

Sua vida na corte não tinha muitas surpresas. Ela gostava de caminhar pelo jardim do palácio, com os olhos perdidos no horizonte sem fim do mar. Sonhava com uma vida diferente, livre. Invejava os corsários, os piratas do Mar Mediterrâneo. Eles podiam tudo, eram livres. Por que não nascera homem? Perguntava-se. Seria bem mais divertido cavalgar pelas florestas, descobrindo novos lugares, novas nascentes, novas aventuras. Molhar-se nas águas das cachoeiras, sujar-se na terra, nadar no mar... No entanto, ela tinha uma maldita vida enclausurada no castelo.

" _É hora, Litha. Deves refugiar-te além do horizonte_ ".

Litha olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém por perto. No entanto, aquela voz não foi um desejo ou um pensamento seu. Alguém lhe disse para fugir. Ou não teria entendido bem? Afinal, era apenas uma menina, como alguém nessa idade pode fugir? Voltou a caminhar pelo jardim, desta vez olhando o céu. A primeira estrela já aparecia, mesmo ainda restando um pouco da luminosidade do sol. Ela amava o céu, sem limites, como sua alma, que poderia tocar aquela estrela.

" _Teu último aviso virá dos olhos envoltos no manto negro. Depois teu tempo estará encerrado_ ".

Não, desta vez ela teve certeza de que havia alguém falando com ela. Olhou atrás das roseiras, talvez houvesse algum soldado da guarda querendo brincar ou assustá-la. Ele ia ver, quando o encontrasse! Caminhou mais um pouco, mas o jardim estava deserto. A noite caía rápido, não fosse pelas tochas tudo estaria completamente escuro. Resolveu esquecer esses pensamentos e voltou ao interior do castelo.

Os dias passavam-se lentamente até que uma noite, o sono pareceu abandoná-la. Ela tentou ler, caminhou pelo enorme quarto, que tinha uma cama ao centro, seu trocador no lado esquerdo e sua penteadeira no lado direito, próximo à janela. Nada a fez querer dormir. Ouviu passos no corredor que traz para o seu quarto. Não era algo comum, alguém andar pelo castelo durante a madrugada, então ela se escondeu em um canto escuro, ao lado do trocador. Bem que poderia ter algo para se defender, uma espada, uma pistola, mas o único objeto mais próximo era uma escova de cabelos e ela sabia que isso não a ajudaria.

Um vulto com uma capa negra entrou em seu quarto. Trazia algo sob a capa, como se fosse uma caixa. Quando baixou o capuz, ela reconheceu quem era...

"Pai, o que faz aqui a essa hora?"

"Minha filha querida, minha princesa amada, não tenho mais tempo. Preciso que entenda algumas coisas muito importantes."

"A essa hora, pai. Não podem esperar até amanhã?"

"Não há amanhã. Tome. Abra esta caixa."

Disse o rei, enquanto colocava sobre a cama a caixa de madeira. Litha aproximou-se. Isso não parecia real, mais parecia uma brincadeira! Por que seu pai lhe daria um presente em plena madrugada? Ela o olhou e viu medo em seu olhar. Ela sentou na cama e abriu lentamente a caixa. Dentro continha um punhal de prata, com rubis encrustados no cabo. Lindo, mas, o que ela faria com um punhal?

"Este punhal pertencia a sua mãe. Antes que ela fosse levada ao tribunal de Inquisição, ela disse que eu saberia a hora de lhe entregar. Há três noites eu sonho com ela, dizendo que a hora está chegando e que eu devo fazer tudo o que ela me disse antes de morrer. Não entendo suas razões, mas a respeito, porque eu a amava muito".

"Não lembro muito de minha mãe. Mas, se esse punhal era dela, será uma honra guardá-lo comigo."

"Ela lhe deixou uma carta, mas não está aqui. Está no local para onde você vai. Ande! Arrume suas coisas. Apenas duas mudas de roupa e objetos pessoais necessários. Você parte em uma hora para o Caribe, em um navio mercante."

"Por que, pai? Do que estou fugindo?"

"Este local torna-se mais perigoso a cada dia para você"

"Mas o senhor é o Rei, não pode me proteger?"

"Eu daria minha vida por você, mas sua segurança não depende de mim."

Litha olhou para seu pai. Pensou que seria algum plano da rainha Katarine, que nunca gostou de sua presença no palácio e, por várias vezes, disse preferir que houvesse sido queimada junto com sua mãe bruxa. Então, seu pai preferia ficar com Katarine e suas outras irmãs a ficar com ela? Nesse momento, lembrou-se do que ouviu no jardim, há algum tempo. Manto negro, último aviso... Havia algo estranho e ela pretendia descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Nos veremos de novo?" Ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Claro, minha filha. Você pode me escrever e eu escreverei para você. Apenas envie as cartas por Josh, o mercador que a levará, para que eu tenha certeza de que ninguém saberá onde você está."

Litha levantou-se, pegou dois vestidos simples, alguns objetos pessoais, colocando-os em uma sacola. Vestiu um vestido azul escuro, um manto negro e botas. Escondeu o punhal entre seus pertences.

"Estou pronta, pai. Sei que não me contou tudo o que sabe, mas, se for assim, é porque tenho de descobrir sozinha."

"Tão jovem e tão sábia a minha princesa! Sentirei muito a sua falta, como sinto falta de sua mãe."

Os dois se abraçaram. Litha chorava, mas, em seu coração, entendia que tinha de partir. Sabia que nunca pertencera àquele lugar e que ainda tinha muito o que viver até chegar ao que poderia chamar de lar.

Seguiram por uma saída secreta do castelo e foram pelas ruas mais escuras até o porto, onde um homem os esperava. Apenas cruzaram os olhares e nada foi dito, como se aquele momento já houvesse sido combinado com antecedência. Ela virou-se para olhar o seu pai mais uma vez antes de embarcar. Ele pegou sua pistola e entregou nas mãos de Litha.

"Para sua segurança. Rezo para que não precise usar, mas sempre a guarde próxima a você. Josh é um bom homem, cuidará de você como de uma filha. A ex-esposa dele era amiga de sua mãe."

O rei deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e Josh a chamou para embarcar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Josh a apresentou à tripulação como sendo sua filha, seria mais seguro que dizer que era a filha do Rei. Havia outras mulheres de mercadores a bordo, até mesmo crianças, então se sentiu mais à vontade. Ficou em uma cabine, junto a todas as outras. Seria uma longa viagem, possivelmente um mês ou até mais. Seria bom ter pessoas com quem conversar. Por vezes, passava tanto tempo sozinha que se esquecia até do som da própria voz.

Não havia luxo no navio. Todos precisavam trabalhar para ajudar. As mulheres cuidavam da distribuição da comida e a tripulação, além do cuidado com as velas e todos os equipamentos necessários à navegação, também faziam a limpeza do navio, utilizando água do mar, o que não o deixava muito limpo, mas água é um artigo raro em alto mar, principalmente quando não se sabe quanto tempo levará até reabastecer o estoque. A comida também era algo diferente. Basicamente, era pão, carne e peixe fresco que a própria tripulação pescava. No começo da viagem, havia muitas maçãs, mas logo terminaram. Após quase um mês no mar, só restava um tipo de biscoito feito de pão endurecido, peixe fresco (quando conseguiam pescar, e nunca era suficiente), uma bebida fermentada que ela não tinha coragem suficiente para provar e um pequeno estoque de água. Banho, só com água do mar, o que deixava a pele pegajosa e o cabelo horrível.

Mas, Litha sentia-se livre como nunca sentira-se em toda a sua vida! Após a ordem do capitão para que as velas fossem apagadas, quem quisesse permanecer acordado, tinha de ir para o deck. Ela amava olhar o céu dali. Era um céu muito maior que o que ela via no jardim do palácio. As estrelas brilhavam com muito mais intensidade, como se céu, mar, estrelas, fossem tudo o que existisse e o barco estivesse ali, perdido, deslizando na superfície...

" _Você está se lembrando, Litha. Olhe para a sua estrela_."

A voz de novo! E, agora, ela estava bem longe do jardim, então não era mesmo um dos soldados do palácio. Ela não se sentia assustada, mas muito curiosa. Como alguém poderia falar dentro de sua cabeça? E fala de uma estrela! Qual seria a minha estrela? Do que estou me lembrando? Pensava a menina, enquanto ainda procurava alguém próximo, que pudesse ter falado a frase... A tripulação estava quase completamente no deck. Alguns cantavam, muitos se embriagavam, o navio estava quase parado em uma calmaria, então não havia muito o que fazer.

Litha olhou novamente para o céu. Devia haver uma estrela ali que fosse sua, então. Há muito tempo ela viu um céu assim, longe das tochas que iluminam as cidades. Ela ainda era criança, quando esteve naquela reunião na floresta, onde o vento soprava tão forte na copa das árvores, da mesma forma que está começando a soprar agora, empurrando as velas e revirando a água. Também havia música. Não igual à que a tripulação está cantando, mas uma música que batia no ritmo do seu coração, que agora está apertado com saudade de sua mãe, a rainha Beltane. Queria se lembrar mais, queria ter vivido mais com ela... Por que sua mãe a machucou com o punhal naquela noite?

Rapidamente, levantou a manga do vestido e olhou para o desenho que sua mãe fizera em seu pulso. Seria aquela a estrela que a voz falou? Por que eu teria uma estrela no pulso, feita por um punhal de prata? Muitas coisas ela gostaria de ter tido tempo de perguntar a sua mãe, mas o tempo sempre passou rápido demais... Quando ela levantou os olhos, viu uma luz entre o mar e o céu. Não era uma visão, a cada segundo o navio se aproximava do local. Esfregou os olhos, não distinguindo bem o que era.

"Tem alguma coisa ali em frente!" Gritou e alguns homens vieram até a mureta do navio para olhar.

Começou um movimento frenético da tripulação, alguns homens subiam em cordas, outros corriam para um lado e para o outro, o capitão manobrava o timão, e Josh a pegou para o braço, levando-a para a cabine onde ela dormia.

"Fique aqui. Não saia até eu chamá-la"

"O que aconteceu Josh? Estamos em perigo?"

"Há muitos perigos no mar, menina. Agora, fique aqui" Disse enquanto voltava para o deck.

Litha olhou ao redor, procurou suas coisas e pegou sua pistola. Na viagem, Josh já a havia ensinado a manusear, então, se houvesse algum perigo, alguém pensaria duas vezes antes de machucá-la. Queria saber usar uma espada, mas ele disse que ela era muito pequena e não teria força para entrar em um duelo. As mulheres entraram correndo, logo todas estavam na cabine e a porta bem fechada. Choravam, pareciam desesperadas. Uma delas dava ordens com pressa, como se pudessem fazer alguma coisa.

"Peguem as espadas, garrafas de vidro, qualquer coisa com que possam se defender, fiquem caladas e não acendam nenhuma vela!"

"O que está acontecendo, senhora?" Litha perguntou, ainda atônita com todo aquele movimento.

"Seu pai, um mercador, nunca lhe contou? Deve ter havido um ataque de piratas ao outro navio, menina! E podem ainda estar na escuridão, nos esperando"

Piratas... Estavam no Atlântico, na travessia da Europa para o Caribe, então não seriam os corsários, que só atacavam no Mar Mediterrâneo. Mas, havia muito fogo no outro navio, piratas não podiam apenas ser homens livres, que quebravam regras. Também eram homens maus, afinal, muitas pessoas deveriam ter morrido nesta noite. O navio em que ela estava pareceu parar e ela foi até a escotilha, tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. A tripulação agora estava nos botes, seguindo em direção aos destroços do navio. Ela podia ver corpos na água, pessoas em cima de pedaços de madeira, acenando, pedindo socorro.

"Volta, menina! Esconda-se!" Ordenou a mulher, dentro da cabine

"A tripulação está socorrendo os sobreviventes, os piratas não estão mais aqui."

"Piratas podem fingir muita coisa. A tripulação pode estar trazendo piratas para o navio, pensando serem sobreviventes!"

Um frio percorreu o corpo de Litha. Eles não eram aqueles heróis das histórias que Luise, sua tutora, contava quando ela era criança. Passou anos sonhando com os corsários, mas, neste momento, tinha um profundo medo de encontrá-los. Olhou mais uma vez pela escotilha, os barcos estavam voltando com alguns sobreviventes. Então, ficariam no mesmo navio que ela! Não sentia que algo ruim fosse acontecer, também nada sentira antes de avistar os destroços ainda em chamas do outro navio. Talvez, não tivesse herdado o dom de sua mãe, pensou, surpreendendo-se no quanto está conseguindo lembrar-se de detalhes de sua convivência com ela. Detalhes há tanto tempo esquecidos...

Subitamente, o navio começou a se mover. Ouviram uma batida na porta da cabine, era um dos marujos.

"Saiam. Precisamos de ajuda com os feridos."

As mulheres saíram para o deck, onde havia cerca de dez feridos. Litha ficou ao lado da mureta do navio, próxima à escada que desce para as cabines, ao lado de outras duas crianças, enquanto as mulheres mais velhas tentavam lavar os ferimentos e estancar o sangue dos sobreviventes. Contavam do ataque, os piratas surgiram no meio da escuridão. A tripulação rapidamente se rendeu, quando viu que se tratava de um ataque do Pérola Negra, comandado pelo mais famoso e temido pirata do Caribe, o Capitão Jack Sparrow. Todos sabem da enorme lista de crimes que sua tripulação cometeu. Mesmo rendidos, quando os piratas entraram no navio, pareciam insanos, procurando ouro, prata e quaisquer objetos de valor que tivessem a bordo. Quando levaram para o Pérola as três mulheres que estavam no navio mercante, houve luta e muitos mercadores foram feridos. Após incendiarem o navio, foram embora na escuridão, levando as mulheres como cativas.

No deck, um dos homens estava muito aflito, sua mulher foi uma das que levaram. Ele ia começar a contar o que faziam com as mulheres que eram seqüestradas, quando Josh a avistou com as outras duas crianças.

"O que estão fazendo aqui? Voltem para a cabine!"

"Posso ajudar, eu posso..."

"Volte para a cabine, estou aqui para garantir que faça uma travessia segura, então volte, não quero que ouça estas histórias. Você nunca vai encontrar os piratas!"

"Espero que não..." Falou baixinho, enquanto voltava com as duas crianças para a cabine.

O sol já se mostrava no horizonte, ela sabia que seriam dias difíceis até chegarem ao Caribe. Havia pouca comida a bordo e, agora, havia mais pessoas. Estava, sim, com medo de ter a mesma sorte das mulheres que foram raptadas. Ela sabia que elas serviriam de diversão para a tripulação até que as abandonassem em alguma ilha ou povoado, se não as matassem antes. Eram piratas, afinal, e ela já entendeu que não há nada de heróico nisso. Por que tinha a certeza de que Josh estava errado e que, um dia, ela iria encontrar os piratas? Talvez estivesse apenas impressionada com toda a crueldade que viu, não sabia, sua cabeça estava muito confusa. Ainda não entendia a urgência com que seu pai a fizera embarcar, ainda não entendia por que uma voz parecia lhe dar conselhos. Aceitou o que lhe disseram e isso não era uma boa forma de viver. Mas, seu coração lhe dizia que havia um mistério a ser resolvido. Havia muitos pedaços de lembranças que precisavam ser juntados. Ela teria tempo para isso...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

 **Capítulo 3**

O tempo passava rápido, desde que chegou à pequena ilha no Caribe. Chamava-se Ilha de Antúrios, era pequena, mas um importante porto comercial, onde navios mercantes ancoravam para reparos e vendiam ou trocavam mercadorias.

Litha ficou na casa de Anita, tia de Josh, uma senhora idosa que mal saía de casa e a menina acostumou-se a cuidar dela. Difícil foi acostumar-se ao tipo de dialeto falado na ilha! No início, ela apenas fazia gestos, depois de muito tempo que aprendeu algumas palavras. Hoje, quatro anos após chegar à ilha, pode dizer que fala bem, assim como se acostumou a viver longe do luxo do palácio. Mesmo porque, em meio a toda a pompa, tinha de viver com a falsidade das pessoas que se aproximavam por ela ser uma princesa. Duvidava que houvesse tanto interesse se ela fosse apenas uma camponesa...

Sempre escrevia para o pai, utilizando o selo real no cabo do punhal, para que o Rei soubesse que a carta era dela. Josh, sempre que passava pela ilha, lhe trazia algum presente enviado por seu pai. Ela desistira de perguntar o motivo de sua partida tão apressada, no meio da noite. Em suas cartas, ele sempre dizia que ela entenderia sozinha o motivo. A carta que sua mãe lhe deixara e que ela recebera de Anita assim que chegou à ilha também não ajudava muito. Ela sinceramente pensou que ali estaria tudo explicado, a cicatriz em forma de estrela, o punhal, as vozes, mas tudo o que ela falava era do carinho que a rainha sentia pela filha, que sentia muito o fato de o destino ter de levá-la tão cedo e ela ter de deixar a missão para sua filha, ainda tão nova e com um fardo tão pesado a carregar. Por duas vezes, sua mãe a chamara de guardiã, mas despedia-se dizendo que sua amada Litha não estaria sozinha e que o mesmo dom que ela tinha, fora herdado pela filha.

Passado um tempo, lendo e relendo a carta de sua mãe, tentando compreender as entrelinhas, Litha desistiu. Não havia nada que pudesse torná-la mais claras. Gostava da vida na ilha, sentia-se agradecida por estar longe da corte, ainda que em situações tão estranhas. Nos finais de tarde, caminhava pela praia, sentindo a água em seus pés. Acostumou-se a ouvir as vozes. Muitas vezes, eram apenas sussurros, outras vezes eram frases inteiras sobre coisas simples, do cotidiano. Com o tempo, ela conversava com a voz, perguntava coisas de sua vida, mas a voz tinha vontade própria e sempre dizia o que ela deveria saber naquele momento, como um enorme quebra-cabeça que fosse construído a cada peça. Quando começaram a antecipar fatos do futuro, ela riu, pensando que estivesse inventando coisas, mas tudo começou a acontecer da forma que ela ouvira das vozes. Assustada, mas sem coragem de contar para ninguém o que estava acontecendo, aprendeu rapidamente a não ignorá-las.

Há três noites, as vozes vêm durante o sonho. Falam que, mais uma vez, a roda do destino vai girar e que ela tem de estar preparada. Ela sabe que não saiu do reino para passar o resto de sua vida em uma ilha, há algo que ela tem de descobrir. E da pior forma: sozinha. Algum mistério envolvendo aquela cicatriz em seu pulso, aquele punhal. Ela sente medo, mas não consegue deter a curiosidade de seguir adiante.

Como em todos os fins de tarde, ela estava caminhando pela praia, quando notou muitos navios ancorados na baía. Eram muito mais navios que o que ela estava acostumada a ver. Bandeiras de diversos países, navios mercantes, embarcações enormes. Falava-se de piratas naquelas águas e ninguém se atrevia a navegar enquanto os rumores não passassem. Juntavam-se, então, uma frota de navios para que fizessem a travessia mais segura entre os continentes.

"Navios levando toda a riqueza destas ilhas para o rico continente europeu..." Pensou.

" _Haverá luz no meio desta noite... Esteja preparada"_

"Ótimo! Mais um problema!"

" _Teu destino começa a mostrar-se hoje a noite... Não lute contra ele"_

"Seria mais fácil se eu soubesse de alguma coisa!"

" _Na hora certa, saberás"_

"Sempre assim, sempre na hora certa, sempre no tempo certo, e nunca é agora..."

" _Volta agora para sua casa, pega o punhal, esteja preparada"_

Mesmo que ainda não fosse a hora que planejava voltar para casa, Litha obedeceu. Já passou por péssimas situações ao não obedecer o que essa voz insistente falava! Entrou em casa, dona Anita estava dormindo, da mesma forma que estava quando ela saíra para passear pela praia. Então, ela fugiu do reino, de perto de seu pai para isso: viver sem perspectiva de que o dia seguinte fosse diferente! Tudo sempre tão igual... Mas, as vozes falavam em preparação. Teriam sido esses quatro anos de preparação? Para o quê? Para morrer de tédio nesta ilha? Pegou o punhal que guardava enrolado a um trapo, embaixo da cama. Era tão lindo, brilhante, com o cabo enfeitado com delicadas flores cravejadas de rubis e ostentando o símbolo real em relevo.

" _Esteja preparada"_

Ela riu. Preparada. Se soubesse para o quê, seria mais fácil! Mesmo assim, continuou com o vestido bege simples, com pequenas flores bordadas em branco próximas ao decote delicado e as botas que ela adorava usar. Pegou a pistola que seu pai lhe dera quando ela deixou o Reino Unido e amarrou-a na perna, acima das botas. Não teria coragem de usar aquela arma, a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Enrolou o punhal novamente no trapo de tecido e escondeu dentro de uma das botas. Não havia como se machucar, pois sua lâmina ficava protegida por um estojo que se encaixava no cabo. Nesse momento, ouviu um trovão. Depois, outro, mais outro, diversos trovões, não, não eram trovões, eram tiros de canhão! Pessoas gritando, o tilintar das lutas de espadas... Correu para fechar a janela do quarto. A porta, ela havia fechado quando voltou da praia. Por que estava ouvindo pessoas falando dentro de sua casa? "Deus, talvez a janela do quarto de dona Anita estivesse aberta!", pensou e, nesse momento, quatro homens abriram a porta de seu quarto. Ela gritou e seu grito foi sufocado por uma mão áspera encobrindo sua boca. Perguntou-se por que amarrou a pistola na perna, onde não havia como pegá-la agora. Arrastavam-na para fora de casa, para a rua onde havia muita gente correndo, pessoas feridas pelo chão, crianças chorando, procurando suas mães. Fogo, várias casas da vila incendiadas devido aos tiros de canhão. Não haveria ninguém para ajudá-la, mesmo que ela conseguisse gritar. O homem a empurrava em direção ao cais, onde diversos navios mercantes estavam sendo saqueados, alguns estavam incendiando, em outros a tripulação ainda lutava com espadas...

Litha fechou os olhos. Medo. Subitamente, entendeu que estava sendo raptada pelos piratas. Seria a diversão para eles após a pilhagem, quando voltassem ao alto-mar e todos estivessem embriagados pelo rum e pela alegria de mais uma cidade saqueada, sem que fossem presos pela Marinha Real. A marinha do país de seu pai, que caçava piratas pelas águas do Atlântico. Onde estariam agora? Por que ninguém a ajudava?

Empurraram-na em direção a um bote a remo, onde seguiram os quatro homens e ela, em direção ao navio com velas negras, ancorado um pouco mais afastado do cais. Pensou em pegar a pistola, mas seria apenas um tiro e eles eram quatro. Os canhões estavam silenciosos, ainda se ouvia barulho de bombas pela cidade. O cheiro de mar e sangue misturava-se. Era uma vila tão bonita, não era justo o que estava acontecendo! Por que esses homens podiam chegar a um lugar tão tranqüilo e transformá-lo em um inferno? Deviam arder na mesma fogueira em que transformaram a cidade! Sentiu pingos de chuva em seu rosto quente de raiva. Ao menos, a chuva apagaria o fogo e, tomara, o estrago fosse um pouco menor para quem ficasse na vila. Ela não ficaria. Seu coração lhe dizia que ela jamais voltaria à ilha. Litha sentia ódio daqueles homens sujos, que cantavam enquanto praticavam tantas coisas sórdidas. A chuva tornava-se cada vez mais forte...

Ela fora obrigada a subir a longa escada entalhada no casco, ao lado do navio. O vestido enrolava-se em suas pernas, mas as botas ajudavam seus pés a permanecerem firmes. Sentia-se fraca, como se a força em seus braços pudesse acabar a qualquer momento. Olhou para baixo. Os homens subiam atrás dela, com punhais presos entre os dentes, para que suas mãos ficassem livres para segurarem-se na escada. Ela não podia voltar, nem soltar-se da altura em que estava. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria nadar de volta à praia, com o mar agitando-se na medida em que a chuva tornava-se tempestade.

Quando chegou ao final da escada, tentando segurar-se ao passar para o piso escorregadio do convés, sentiu uma mão agarrando seu pulso com força, para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Por instinto, ela ficou de pé o mais rapidamente que pode e encarou-o. Não devia ter mais de trinta anos, pele bronzeada, cabelos longos com dreadlocks e adereços pendurados em uma bandana vermelha. Olhos envoltos por traços negros, era impossível desviar o olhar. Ela sabia que gritar só pioraria sua situação, mas não se sentia confortável sentindo seu pulso apertado contra a mão áspera deste homem tão estranho. O vestido agora se prendia ao corpo de Litha devido à chuva torrencial que caía, revelando cada curva de seu corpo, os cabelos molhados prendendo-se aos ombros. Os relâmpagos faziam com que os olhos azuis dela ganhassem um ar fantasmagórico. Os trovões pareciam cada vez mais próximos, ecoavam no ritmo de seu coração. Ele a olhava como um animal faminto vendo sua presa, estudando lentamente seu rosto e descendo o olhar em direção ao seu decote...

"Trouxemos ela para o senhor, capitão. Como um presente pela pilhagem", disse um dos piratas.

Ele continuava a olhar para ela, que tentava soltar seu pulso da mão dele, água da chuva escorrendo pelo corpo de ambos. Parecia mais pronta para uma luta que assustada. Os animais selvagens sempre reagiam assim. Por que não conseguia soltá-la? Sentia uma energia estranha vindo dessa mulher. Não sabia se eram aqueles olhos que pareciam querer afogá-lo no profundo azul, que pareciam conter todas as nuvens escuras do céu e iluminavam aquela pele branca como a luz dos raios que agora cruzavam o céu incessantemente... Ele poderia jurar que os raios começaram quando ele olhou naqueles olhos. Mas, tinha de raciocinar e pensar que é apenas uma mulher. Seria uma ótima diversão em alto-mar, quando tudo o que restasse fossem as ondas contra o casco do navio e a longa espera até a próxima pilhagem. Por que não conseguia se convencer disto? Por que algo lhe dizia que não devia tratá-la como qualquer outra? Neste momento, porém, tinha de ordenar que levantassem âncora antes que a tempestade piorasse. Seria desafiar a sorte permanecerem mais tempo naquele local.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Os piratas levaram-na ao convés inferior, que parecia um labirinto, passando pelas cabines onde os piratas dormiam, havia o local onde parecia ser o refeitório, muitos objetos da pilhagem espalhados por todos os locais do navio. Desceram um lance de escadas e chegaram a um corredor com pequenas janelas no casco do navio, por onde passariam os remos e, ao fundo, três pequenas celas. Empurraram-na para dentro de uma delas, trancaram o cadeado e foram embora.

O navio balançava perigosamente, quando começou a mover-se em direção ao alto-mar. Ela estava sozinha, na escuridão, sentindo a umidade do casco do navio, o piso coberto por palhas úmidas. Ficou de pé, segurando-se nas grades da cela, sentindo o frio de seu vestido molhado contra a sua pele. Então, deveria preparar-se para isto? Como, em toda a sua vida, poderia conviver com a certeza de que morreria da pior forma possível, após ser usada como diversão por piratas?

" _Acalma teu coração, princesa... E tudo passará mais rápido"_

A voz, de novo. Ela começa a desconfiar que essa voz só lhe coloca em mais confusão. No entanto, era a única coisa que parecia familiar agora. E ela não tinha muito em que confiar se não fosse nisto...

"Acalmar... Não tenho muitos motivos para isso, tenho?"

" _Não tenha medo"_

"Ah, estou no escuro, no frio, e tenho de fingir coragem! Sou apenas uma mulher, não um soldado"

" _Não és um soldado, mas também não és apenas uma mulher... Acalma-te"_

Bem, talvez a voz estivesse certa. Pensar no que aconteceria depois só fazia com que sofresse mais. Nunca imaginou que um navio pudesse balançar tanto em uma tempestade! "Parecia que iria afundar!", pensou e sentiu um arrepio no corpo ao pensar que morreria e ninguém jamais pensaria em resgatá-la no porão de um navio pirata. Não foi para isso que, há tantos anos, essa voz vem dizendo para ela se preparar! Não, não era a hora de morrer. A voz diria a ela, se fosse? Litha riu. E sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Seja como fosse, estava sozinha, mas tinha uma pistola e um punhal. Ninguém iria abusar dela, preferia escolher a morte a deixar que algum desses homens sujos a tocasse.

Viu uma luz fraca aproximando-se. Alguém estava descendo as escadas com uma vela. O navio já não balançava tanto, parecia que estavam saindo da área da tempestade. Rapidamente, enxugou as lágrimas. Jamais deixaria que a vissem chorando! Pegou a pistola. Poderia ser apenas um tiro, mas ela não precisaria de mais de um. Não poderia matar todos do navio, mas poderia matar a si mesma e acabar com esta agonia.

Quando o homem chegou mais perto, ela reconheceu que era o mesmo que a ajudou a subir no convés. Jamais esqueceria aqueles olhos negros. Ele acendeu um dos candeeiros que ficavam pendurados no teto do porão, apagou a vela e aproximou-se da cela onde ela estava. Abriu o cadeado, deixando a porta aberta. Não haveria mesmo para onde ela pudesse fugir. Estavam em alto-mar, ela não nadava tão bem, especialmente se pensar que deve haver tubarões naquelas águas.

Ela sentia cada segundo de silêncio como uma eternidade. Os homens chamaram-no de capitão, quando chegaram ao navio, ela lembrava disto. Não seria inteligente atirar nele e depois subir ao convés. Seria morta de formas bem piores... Ele estava olhando pela janelinha dos remos. Não parecia disposto a falar primeiro e aquele silêncio a estava matando.

"Por quanto tempo pretende me manter como um animal preso em seu navio?", ela perguntou com a voz mais áspera que o normal.

"Mal chegou, já quer partir"

Ele tinha uma voz calma, parecia divertir-se com o medo que ela lutava para esconder. Olhava para ela, tão linda, pele branca, cabelos negros molhados e aqueles olhos que pareciam as águas profundas do oceano, puxando, sugando qualquer pensamento seu. Há um bom tempo não havia mulheres a bordo do Pérola, seria divertido ter uma. Depois de um tempo, após divertirem-se bastante, fariam o que sempre fizeram com as outras: deixar em um porto qualquer para que encontrasse sozinha o rumo de volta para casa, ou nunca tivesse dinheiro suficiente para tentar isso. Não seria mais problema deles.

"Você é meu presente, não ouviu o que disseram os homens?", ele disse, após um tempo olhando para ela.

"E o que você faz com seus presentes?"

"Não me chame de 'você'. Sou o capitão Jack Sparrow, entendeu?"

"Devo dizer 'sim senhor'?"

"Deve, seria uma boa forma de se desculpar, mocinha"

"Vai morrer antes que toque em mim", falou apontando a pistola em direção ao capitão.

Uma pistola. Jack pensou que esta mulher seria definitivamente uma diversão melhor que o que ele pensava. Estava acostumado a lidar com pessoas aterrorizadas ao ouvir o seu nome. Uma mulher segurar uma pistola em sua direção é, no mínimo, inédito. Mesmo porque ela jamais deveria saber atirar.

"Largue isso, menina. Enquanto você pensa que está no controle da situação, há dois homens de minha tripulação na entrada do porão, apontando pistolas para você. Se atirar em mim, vai morrer na mesma hora"

"Morrer após atirar no infame capitão Jack Sparrow, comandante do navio que é a maior ameaça pirata dos mares? É uma boa forma de morrer."

"Então, já ouviu falar de mim...", ele disse, mal contendo sua satisfação.

"Mentiras de pescadores. Agora vejo que você é apenas um homem"

Ela não sabia se havia mesmo dois homens da tripulação na entrada do porão, mas não podia olhar ou ele poderia fazer algo para desarmá-la. Por que ele não parecia estar com medo? Continuava olhando-a com aqueles olhos negros, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. "Por que não consigo atirar?", pensava e sentia raiva de si própria. Não, ela sentia que não podia atirar. Não, naquele homem. Rapidamente, girou a pistola e apontou para seu próprio peito.

"Prefiro morrer a permanecer cativa em um navio pirata!"

"Não foi para isso que você nasceu, menina. Sei que você nunca me mataria, nem tiraria sua própria vida", disse e aproximou-se dela, que permanecia imóvel, entendendo que não teve coragem de matá-lo, nem teria coragem de se matar, mesmo sabendo o inferno que seria viver naquele navio.

Ele pegou a pistola de suas mãos, ela não ofereceu resistência. Sentia raiva de si própria, entregando-se assim às vontades daquele estranho, mas não conseguiu fazer com que fosse diferente. Era fraca, fraca, fraca demais até para se defender. Ele guardou a pistola em seu cinto. Segurou a cintura de Litha puxando-a para mais perto. Ela mal conseguia respirar, não tinha para onde fugir, não tinha para onde correr, mas a voz lhe disse que ela não era apenas uma mulher, talvez encontrasse forças em alguma parte de sua alma... Ela sentia a respiração dele em seus cabelos, mãos fortes acariciando o seu corpo, dentes mordendo seu pescoço, a boca cada vez mais perto da sua... Ele estava suficientemente distraído, ela desceu a mão por seu peito, alcançando sua espada. Quando tentou tirá-la, ele a empurrou e bateu com as costas da mão em seu rosto, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão úmido.

"Continua querendo me matar... Sua vida pode não ser tão longa ao ponto de você conseguir fazer isto", olhou para os piratas na escuridão, na entrada do porão e ordenou antes de subir para o convés "Tranquem essa vadia na cela até eu esquecer que ela existe"

Ela passou a mão no rosto, que ardia como fogo. Os piratas empurraram-na em direção à cela, trancaram, apagaram o candeeiro e foram embora. Logo, ela estava de volta à escuridão do porão, à umidade do piso, ao frio das grades. Nem sabia se o dia já estava amanhecendo ou se ainda era noite. O navio prosseguia em águas mais calmas. Ela sentou no piso, encostando-se às grades, o coração desacelerando lentamente, até que adormeceu.

No convés, o horizonte já aparecia avermelhado, anunciando um belo amanhecer. Jack voltou ao timão e Gibbs, seu imediato, voltou aos seus afazeres. Após a ótima pilhagem, a maioria de sua tripulação encontrava-se bêbada, cantando no meio do convés, próximo ao mastro principal. Ele consultou a bússola, teve de afastar-se muito da costa para fugir da tempestade. Nunca vira uma tempestade tão intensa e tão rápida. Pela posição das estrelas, estavam próximos a uma pequena ilha...

Não conseguia afastar os pensamentos da mulher que se encontra no porão de seu navio. Definitivamente, não era igual às outras. Lembrava-se do choque que sentiu quando tocou seu braço, ajudando-a a subir para o convés. Deveria ter sido apenas uma impressão, estava cansado, talvez fosse isto. Há dias navegavam de um lugar a outro, procurando o melhor local para pilhagem, mas só encontravam ilhas completamente desertas. Uma mulher com uma pistola... Ele riu, enquanto apoiava-se no timão. Uma pistola, mas não teve coragem de atirar. Ela sabe como a tripulação trata as mulheres nos navios piratas? Não deve saber, ela parece tão irreal, como se tivesse saído de um sonho. Arrependeu-se de ter batido nela com tanta força. Estava apenas se defendendo, como um animal assustado.

Olhou para a escadaria que leva ao convés inferior. Seria melhor ir olhar como ela está? O dia está amanhecendo, talvez ela estivesse acordada. A chuva havia parado, mas nuvens carregadas ainda cobriam o céu, ameaçando um temporal a qualquer momento. Jack nunca vira uma atmosfera assim. Ele, que se gabava de conhecer a menor das mudanças nos ventos, agora não sabia como sair de uma área de tempestades... Tomara que ninguém da tripulação questione isso!

Não conseguia se concentrar no destino que tomariam, após se livrarem daquela área de tempestade. Talvez estivesse precisando dormir. Talvez devesse ir falar com ela, saber como ela está. "É apenas uma mulher, Jack", pensou, e seguiu para sua cabine para fazer os cálculos da direção que deveriam tomar, deixando Gibbs no timão. Mais tarde, voltaria a falar com ela, para entender se sua impressão de que ela é diferente é real ou não.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Litha acordou sentindo seu corpo pesado, a cabeça girando desordenadamente. Abriu os olhos. Não era seu quarto. Sentiu as roupas molhadas sobre seu corpo. Estava no chão úmido... Subitamente, lembrou-se do que havia acontecido. Tentou levantar-se, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Por uma fresta no casco do navio, podia ver que o céu estava mais claro. Então, já era dia! Arrastou-se para mais perto, tentando ver para onde estavam indo. Mas, tudo o que ela podia ver era o azul do mar, misturado com as nuvens negras da chuva que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento.

Estava cansada demais até para pensar. O balanço do navio contra as ondas não parava. Ela ouvia o barulho do mar, um som único, que lhe trazia tranqüilidade, fazendo-a esquecer até mesmo a sua situação de cativa. Começou a olhar as nuvens. Pareciam algodão no céu. Algodão com tintas azuis... Algumas nuvens estavam mais baixas, moviam-se em uma velocidade maior. Uma nuvem parecia tocar o mar, depois subia, descia, desenhando uma onda no céu. Tudo lentamente, mas em um movimento contínuo, repetido. "E se chegassem mais perto do navio?", pensou e imediatamente a nuvem começou a se aproximar. Litha sentiu uma batida mais forte em seu coração. Entendeu que as nuvens não estavam dançando no céu, era ela quem, com o pensamento, indicava-lhes a direção. Começou a brincar, imaginando trajetórias e as nuvens lentamente lhe atendiam... Seu coração batia muito rápido, ela sentia-se cada vez mais cansada. Até que tudo ficou escuro e ela desmaiou.

Jack estava de volta ao convés. Havia refeito os cálculos e deveriam seguir por quatro dias até uma ilha que deveria ficar a norte do local onde estavam. Havia muitas ilhas no Caribe, mas nem todas eram seguras para piratas lançarem âncora, seria melhor esperar. Afinal, a pilhagem tinha sido muito boa e tinham fartura de comida a bordo, ninguém reclamaria.

As nuvens estavam muito baixas, o vento estava muito instável, não enfunava as velas, nem ajudava muito. Por sorte boa parte da tripulação estava ainda dormindo, com a ressaca da noite anterior. Jack não havia conseguido beber muito. Até gostaria de estar embriagado agora, para não pensar mais no que aconteceu no porão, mas algo lhe dizia para não fazer isso, pois, se uma tempestade viesse, seria mais seguro que estivesse sóbrio.

E havia aquela mulher a bordo. Não conseguia sentir raiva dela, mesmo sabendo que, por duas vezes, ela tentou matá-lo, mas não teve coragem. Ela deveria passar um tempo sozinha para aprender a não brincar com ele. Não poderia ser por muito tempo ou acabaria ficando doente, naquele porão úmido.

"Capitão", Gibbs o chamou.

"Sim"

"Fui ao porão para levar algo para ela comer, mas parecia estar dormindo"

"Deixe-a dormir então... E diga que não quero ninguém lá ou arrancarei os olhos de quem me desobedecer"

Dormindo. Estava se preocupando por nada. Ela estava bem.

A noite chegou rápido. Gibbs controlava o timão, enquanto Jack estava na mureta, olhando as ondas batendo no casco do navio. Era uma vida muito solitária essa de viver no mar. Passavam dias indo de um lugar para outro, então encontravam um navio mercante ou uma cidade, faziam a pilhagem, bebiam, tinham alguma diversão, depois se seguiam dias como estes, quando o tédio parecia querer matá-lo. Mas, seus pensamentos só tinham um rumo: o porão do Pérola Negra.

Litha acordou após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Agora, tudo estava completamente escuro, então devia ser noite novamente. Seu corpo doía por inteiro, como se tivesse feito muito esforço. Ou seria apenas tensão? De qualquer forma, mal conseguia se mexer. A roupa já não estava tão molhada, mas a umidade do chão fazia com que sentisse muito frio.

" _Não aprendeste o que te mostrei?"_

A voz de novo... Litha pensou no que ela poderia ter lhe mostrado. Que ela não conseguia matar um pirata? Isso não mudava em nada o fato de que estava presa nos porões de seu navio!

" _Cuida de teus pensamentos, princesa... Eles podem ser uma bênção ou uma maldição. És tu que tens esta escolha"_

Litha lembrou-se das nuvens. Teria ela mudado as nuvens do lugar? O que ela poderia fazer com o pensamento? Será que poderia abrir aquele cadeado da sua cela? Não, não, má idéia. Afinal, não teria como fugir mesmo, em alto-mar. Também não deveria ficar nervosa ou aquelas nuvens se aproximariam. Todos sabem que, no mar, qualquer tempestade pode custar a vida de muitos homens, inclusive a sua.

"Como, atrás das grades desta cela, eu teria escolha?"

" _Olha... Veja através da escuridão..._ _Tu podes chamar a luz..."_

A luz! Ela riu. "Só se for de velas", pensou e lembrou-se imediatamente de quando o capitão veio falar com ela, na noite anterior. Litha entendeu que não poderia desafiá-lo, mas também não deixaria que ele a tocasse. Seria mais fácil fugir, se ele confiasse que ela não faria isso. Talvez ele se distraísse, se ela parecesse feliz como sua cativa. Sentia-se muito fraca, como se toda a energia de seu corpo estivesse acabando. Passou o dia inteiro em um sono profundo, sem sonhos, mas, mesmo agora, não sabia nem se seria capaz de ficar de pé. Fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar em uma luz de velas, aparecendo naquela escuridão do porão, e aquele capitão voltando para falar com ela...

"Dormiu o dia inteiro..."

Ela abriu os olhos. O candeeiro do teto do porão estava aceso. O capitão estava ali, sentado no chão, do outro lado das grades. Olhava-a com aqueles profundos olhos negros que pareciam hipnotizá-la. Ela não teria forças para brigar, ela sabia. Melhor tentar agir de forma diferente.

"Capitão... A que devo sua visita?"

"Sempre visito minhas convidadas..."

"Pensei que eu tivesse sido seqüestrada...", Litha respondeu com a voz ainda mais fraca

"Não se prenda a detalhes. Gibbs disse que você dormiu o dia inteiro, você está bem?"

"Se eu morresse faria alguma diferença?"

Ele a olhou mais atentamente. Algo nela havia mudado, como se sua força tivesse acabado e agora só restasse a sombra da mulher de ontem, que havia tentado, mesmo com sua fragilidade, lutar para que não a tocasse. Parecia mais um animal ferido.

"Não estou brincando, menina, como você está?"

"Cansada, só isso"

Ele abriu o cadeado da cela, aproximou-se. Ela ainda estava com a roupa um pouco molhada, devido à umidade do piso de madeira do navio. Tocou em suas mãos, estavam geladas, aqueles belos olhos azuis escuros estavam apagados, nublados, como o céu da noite cheia de nuvens que se estende sobre o navio. Ela não poderia ficar ali ou acabaria doente. E não teria para onde fugir, enquanto estivessem em alto-mar.

"Levante-se, venha comigo"

Litha tentou levantar-se, mas tudo começou a rodar e ela desmaiou novamente. Jack pegou-a no colo. Não poderia deixá-la ali. Subiu a escadaria do porão e chegaram ao convés inferior, onde ficavam as cabines da tripulação. Por todo o navio havia via montes de pratarias e objetos de ouro que foram pilhados, provavelmente nas casas dos nobres de sua cidade. Jack não sabia exatamente para onde levá-la. Não poderia deixá-la em uma das cabines da tripulação ou não teria como evitar que a tocassem. Também não a levaria para sua cabine, isso ele não faria. Mas, existia a cabine embaixo do timão, onde havia uma grande mesa redonda e várias almofadas pelo chão. Eles usavam a sala quando tinham de se reunir com capitães de outros navios, para planejar algum saque. Nas atuais condições, seria o melhor lugar para levá-la, mesmo porque poderia ficar de olho nela e não deixar ninguém da tripulação chegar perto.

Arrumou as almofadas no chão da sala e deitou-a. Continuava desacordada, mas o pulso estava normal. Também estava respirando. Mesmo estando suja, sua pele parecia de porcelana, branca, macia. Pensou em afrouxar o vestido para que ela respirasse melhor, mas achou melhor não mexer na roupa dela. Ele não precisava disto para ter uma mulher, e sentia que não poderia fazer isso com ela, não com ela... Poderia apenas tirar as botas dela, para que ficasse mais confortável. Quando tentou desamarrar a bota, notou que havia algo dentro. Algo enrolado em um pedaço de pano escuro... Um punhal de prata, cravejado de rubis! Jack começou a pensar quem seria aquela mulher, na verdade. Como poderia estar com um objeto como aquele, com o brasão do Reino? Definitivamente, havia muito o que perguntar a ela, quando acordasse. Ela lhe devia muitas explicações.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Gibbs ficou cuidando de Litha. Ela parecia estar em um sono tranqüilo. Um sono muito demorado, pois desde a noite de ontem que adormeceu e já é quase noite novamente. Praticamente não se mexe, pareceria mais uma estátua de marfim que uma mulher de verdade...

Jack permanecia no convés a maior parte do tempo. Não voltou à cabine onde ela estava, nem perguntava a Gibbs por ela. Apenas observava de longe quando Gibbs entrava ou saía da cabine embaixo do timão, onde ela estava. Havia muito o que perguntar a ela, quando acordasse. Mulher alguma andaria com um punhal daqueles, escondido dentro de uma bota. Ele sabia que o ataque à ilha onde ela morava havia sido muito rápido, como ela teria tido tempo de esconder o punhal e pegar uma pistola? Como ela saberia que iriam atacar ao anoitecer? Por que ele não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que a tempestade começou no exato momento em que ele olhou nos olhos dela? E, principalmente, por que ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação que tomou conta do seu corpo inteiro quando ele tocou na pele dela, ajudando-a a subir ao navio? E, se estivesse mentindo? E se estivesse acordada, mas fingindo que estava dormindo? Tinha que descobrir isso...

Quando Jack abriu a porta da cabine, viu que ela continuava deitada nas almofadas, em um lado da sala. Algumas velas estavam acesas em um candelabro sobre a mesa, mas mal iluminavam o local. Ele entrou, fechou a porta e aproximou-se de onde ela estava. Claro que era uma mulher muito atraente, claro que a desejava. Mas, não sentia que fosse certo se aproveitar da situação. Não era assim que ele a queria... E teria tempo até descobrir que mistério ela carregava!

Quando decidiu sair para que ela não o visse, ela se mexeu e despertou. Quando o viu, sentou-se rapidamente, encarando-o. O que ele viu naqueles olhos foi raiva, ressentimento, medo.

"Finalmente despertou!", disse, tentando fazer com que ela se acalmasse.

"O que você fez comigo?", ela perguntou, quase gritando.

"Ninguém a tocou. Tem a minha palavra"

"E o que vale a palavra de um pirata?"

Jack levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta da cabine. Litha permanecia no chão, sentada sobre a pilha de almofadas. Estava confusa, ainda não havia entendido o que aconteceu. Apenas lembrava do capitão conversando com ela no porão, depois tudo escureceu e ela só acordou agora.

"Vai descobrir rápido, menina, que a minha palavra é a única coisa que lhe protege neste navio"

"Uma ameaça?", Litha falou levantando-se e vindo em direção a Jack.

"Lembre-se de que foi você quem me ameaçou primeiro. Eu ainda não apontei uma pistola em sua direção"

Litha começou a pensar que estava, novamente, fazendo tudo errado. Se pretendia sair daquele navio, seria uma péssima ideia brigar com o capitão. O máximo que conseguiria seria voltar ao escuro do porão e isso era ainda mais insuportável. E ele não havia se aproveitado dela enquanto estava desmaiada, ela não esperava que ele agisse como um cavalheiro nesta situação, mas ele agiu. Talvez, não fosse um pirata tão mau...

"Desculpe, capitão... E obrigada"

Jack viu o quanto suas palavras pareciam forçadas. Ele sabia que ela fugiria, se tivesse a chance, mas estavam em alto-mar, isso seria impossível. Se ela era um animal selvagem, ele estava conseguindo domar. Ao menos, agora, ela decidiu tratá-lo melhor. Com um gesto, ele mostrou os dois vestidos que estavam sobre a mesa. Vieram junto aos baús da pilhagem à ilha. Talvez, servissem a ela. Também havia uma bandeja que Gibbs havia trazido mais cedo, com frutas, pão e uma garrafa de vinho.

"São seus, espero que goste. E coma alguma coisa, você dormiu por muito tempo"

"Obrigada... Capitão, o navio está parado?", ela disse ao notar que não havia movimento além do balanço das ondas.

"Estamos em uma calmaria. Mandei soltar âncora. É mais seguro que navegar à noite"

"Ouço que a tripulação está em festa no convés inferior..."

"Quando estamos longe de terra firme, uma garrafa de rum pode ser motivo para uma festa"

"E por que você não está lá com eles?"

Ela olhou para ele. Parecia uma espécie de pacto silencioso entre os dois. Tudo o que ela mais queria era estar longe daquele homem que a deixava tão inquieta. A cada minuto que passava, ela se sentia mais parte do mundo de onde vêm as vozes. Antes, elas eram apenas um divertimento, agora são a única realidade que ela tem. E as vozes nada disseram sobre o motivo de ela estar naquele navio. Mandaram que se preparasse. Talvez, tivesse agido da forma errada, mas, qual seria a forma certa?

"Talvez, para ficar observando você", Jack respondeu e abriu a porta, saindo da sala.

Litha riu. Estava ficando fácil demais se aproximar dele, agora que pensava que ela era uma garotinha frágil. Se ele lesse seus pensamentos, será que entenderia o quanto ela poderia ser perigosa? Será que entenderia que apenas um pensamento dela poderia fazer com que uma tempestade matasse todos naquele navio?

Jack voltou ao convés, subiu a escadaria que leva ao timão. Não poderia ir ao convés inferior, onde estava a tripulação. Estava perturbado, ainda pensando se havia agido da forma correta. Muito estranho o que sentia quando estava perto dela. Era como se ondas de eletricidade lhe percorressem o corpo. Definitivamente, esta mulher lhe despertava sentimentos que nenhuma outra havia conseguido despertar. Queria cuidar dela, mesmo que ela não parecesse precisar de ajuda. Ela não pertencia aquele mundo, parecia estar acima de toda a compreensão humana.

Mas, ele era um pirata. Não apenas mais um, era o mais temido pirata dos mares. E ela era apenas uma mulher, ia acabar descobrindo isto. Melhor parar de pensar no assunto, ou ficaria louco... Pensou em todas as perguntas que teria para fazer a ela. Não seria uma boa ideia pressioná-la. Ela estava acordada e, até agora, nada falou sobre o punhal. Se fosse importante, ela já teria perguntado.

Ficou perto da mureta do navio. Não havia lua no céu, tudo estava escuro, mas ele aprendeu, em todos os seus anos no mar, a apreciar noites como esta, em que todas as estrelas do céu pareciam mostrar-se.

"Quando eu era criança, adorava olhar o mar..."

Ele olhou para trás e viu o vulto de Litha. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo.

"... eu sonhava com os corsários, sonhava em ter uma vida livre como a deles, como a de vocês"

"Você tem um nome?"

"Litha"

"Nome estranho..."

"Um dia, eu explico o significado"

"Você disse que sonhava em ter uma vida livre... Você não era livre?" Jack perguntou, pensando em conseguir alguma informação sobre onde ela conseguiu aquele punhal. Poderia ter furtado de alguma casa onde trabalhou como serva.

"De certa forma, não era". Litha pensou nas vozes, no quanto ela obedece suas ordens. "Talvez, nunca serei".

"Um dia, eu vou te libertar"

"O meu destino foi traçado quando eu ainda era uma criança. Isso é apenas parte dele".

"E você acredita em destino?"

"Na parte que jamais conseguiremos mudar, sim, acredito"

"De onde você veio, Litha? Sempre morou na ilha?"

"Sou filha da natureza, venho de todos os lugares"

"Mas, agora está aqui e só sairá se eu permitir... Sempre morou na ilha?"

"Por quê?", Litha perguntou na tentativa de ganhar tempo e descobrir se havia sido ele quem pegou o punhal ou outro pirata da tripulação. Ela não tinha como saber quem havia tirado suas botas.

"Talvez você fosse de outro lugar, não parece com os nativos"

"E de onde eu pareço ser?"

"Isso você vai me dizer", Jack falou já um pouco impaciente. Não estava conseguindo tirar informação alguma dela.

"Outro dia. Ainda estou me sentindo um pouco tonta, vou me deitar novamente", disse e voltou à cabine embaixo do timão. Tinha que ganhar tempo para procurar o punhal. O pior é que ela tinha certeza de que estaria na cabine do capitão e ninguém entra lá. E as vozes ainda não disseram como ela o teria de volta...

Jack permaneceu ao lado do timão. Quando ela desceu as escadas e ele ouviu o barulho da porta da sala fechando, ele colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e sentiu o frio do punhal contra sua mão. Devido à qualidade dos rubis em seu cabo, era possível que valesse mais que todos os objetos pilhados por sua tripulação na ilha onde ela morava. Parecia ser muito antigo, não teria dificuldade em adquirir um bom dinheiro por ele. Não fosse aquele símbolo do Reino... Se fosse uma das jóias da coroa, então ela poderia conseguir mais. Teria de descobrir algo. Amanhã, amanhã ela teria de contar.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Mudas, as vozes continuavam mudas e Litha já não tinha certeza se deveria ir à cabine de Jack, procurar o punhal, ou se isso seria um risco maior que o que ela poderia enfrentar. Já não tinha dúvidas que piratas poderiam ser muito cruéis e o Capitão era o mais temido pirata dos mares. Ela não poderia correr riscos desnecessários. Além do que, ainda não tinha a certeza de que fora ele quem lhe tirou o punhal.

Passou o dia na cabine para onde Jack a havia levado. Ainda estava um pouco zonza, mas sentia-se melhor. Nem Gibbs apareceu, depois que ela acordou do longo desmaio. Apenas um marujo veio lhe trazer uma bandeja com o almoço, mas não trocaram uma única palavra. Sentia-se mais sozinha que nunca. Sozinha e em um lugar onde cada palavra poderia significar sua morte. Quando tentou sair, a porta estava fechada. Então, não estava mais no porão, mas continuava presa. Odiava aquele lugar, e nem poderia demonstrar isto ou jamais conseguiria fugir...

A noite caiu rápido. Mais uma noite escura, quando o navio parecia mergulhado na escuridão das águas. A cabine de Litha estava completamente escura, quando Jack passou em frente, para ordenar que soltassem âncora. Ontem à noite, ele não conseguiu descobrir nada sobre ela, mas hoje ele conseguiria. Este mistério a tornava ainda mais interessante...

Quando todos os marujos desceram ao convés inferior para começarem a beber e, mais uma vez, festejarem a boa pilhagem, Jack voltou à cabine de Litha. Abriu a porta e entrou procurando encontrá-la na escuridão.

"Litha? Está acordada?"

"Estou"

"Venha comigo"

Litha apenas obedeceu. Já estava ficando louca com o silêncio. Estava começando a pensar demais em seu destino no navio e, com a ausência das vozes, precisava conversar com alguém. Mesmo que fosse com aquele Capitão...

Seguiram pela escadaria que leva ao timão, no mesmo local onde ele estava na noite anterior. Sentaram no piso, próximo à mureta, Jack pegou uma garrafa de vinho e entregou a ela. Possivelmente, após meia garrafa, ela diria coisas que não lhe contaria, se estivesse completamente sóbria. Ele tinha que descobrir esse mistério, portanto, decidiu tratá-la bem.

"Fale sobre você..." Jack disse, tentando começar uma conversa amigável.

"Sempre pergunta sobre a vida de suas prisioneiras?"

"Estou perguntando a você"

"Sua vida deve ser mais interessante que a minha... Desde quando está no mar?" Litha tentava desesperadamente mudar o assunto. Não podia falar muito de si, ou acabaria falando das coisas que ainda que ainda teria que descobrir sobre si própria, a cicatriz da estrela em seu pulso, o punhal, as vozes, a tempestade que ela pode criar com o pensamento... Definitivamente, não eram assuntos para falar com ele!

"Desde sempre, eu acho"

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Mais três dias rumo ao norte. Uma cidade onde sempre há festa" Jack queria ver sua reação ao saber que voltariam a uma cidade. Sabia que ela queria fugir e que estava agindo melhor para que não voltasse ao porão. Divertia-se ao vê-la tentar ser gentil, quando seus olhos azuis brilhavam de raiva.

"Algum tesouro?", Litha não queria mostrar o quanto estava feliz por voltar a uma cidade. Mas também tinha certeza de que permaneceria trancada enquanto estivessem ancorados lá. Ainda não ganhou a confiança dele, jamais veria essa cidade... Melhor descobrir onde estava o punhal.

"Desta vez, apenas por diversão. Acha que todos os piratas procuram um tesouro?" Jack não podia ver, na quase total escuridão, se ela havia bebido muito vinho. Queria que ficasse bêbada e lhe contasse tudo sobre esse mistério. Já não agüentava a curiosidade de saber como ela havia conseguido esse punhal.

"Não procuram?"

"O que eu mais gosto é da busca. É fascinante descobrir algo enigmático, algum mistério" Jack falou tentando ver, através do fraco reflexo da lua crescente, alguma expressão no rosto dela.

"Não devem existir muitos mistérios ainda para desvendar, nem muitos tesouros a encontrar..." Litha respondeu, agora tendo a certeza de que ele estava com o punhal e queria saber o que significava. Mas, ele também poderia saber algo que lhe ajudasse a entender por que, desde os catorze anos, teve de sair do Reino e passou quatro anos de sua vida em uma ilha, conversando com vozes.

"Sempre há algo a se buscar... Mesmo que não seja apenas ouro e prata. É a busca que me faz continuar no mar"

"Capitão, você deve saber muitas histórias de tesouros a serem encontrados... Devem ser muito interessantes!"

"Um dia, eu conto a você"

Litha não sabia quantos goles do vinho já havia bebido, mas sentia sua cabeça um pouco zonza. Começou a pensar que deveria fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para conseguir ir até a cabine dele e procurar o punhal. Até mesmo submeter-se aos seus caprichos. Ela precisava ter o punhal de volta, ou não adiantaria fugir do navio. Mas, não, não poderia deixar que a tocasse, esse idéia de pegar o punhal a qualquer custo era absurda. Litha não conseguia pensar direito, já não estava mais sob controle. E isso a assustava.

"Não sei se viverei até esse dia...", ela falou baixinho

"Nunca falei que mataria você!"

"Saiba que prefiro morrer a me submeter aos caprichos de sua tripulação"

"Está me pedindo para não deixar que você se transforme em uma diversão para os meus piratas? Eles gostam de fazer festinhas com mulheres que estão a bordo"

"Não estou lhe pedindo nada, apenas lhe disse a minha escolha"

"Eu não disse o que farei com você... Muito menos falei que você tinha uma escolha"

"Isso não é você quem decide. Acostume-se de que há coisas que estão acima do seu poder"

Jack sorriu. Não podia ver os olhos dela, mas podia jurar que estavam faiscando de raiva. Ela estava começando a falar de si própria. Ela sabia que ela tinha um segredo e, agora, ela fala de coisas que estão acima da vontade dele. Talvez o punhal tivesse algo a ver com alguma seita de fanáticos, ou coisas desse tipo.

"Nessas águas, não há nada acima do meu poder!"

"Além da própria água, você quer dizer. Uma simples tempestade pode fazer este navio afundar", Litha falou e arrependeu-se imediatamente. Estava ameaçando-o e isto ela já havia entendido o quanto poderia ser perigoso.

"Preste atenção. Eu poderia ordenar que você fosse a festinha da minha tripulação, hoje à noite. Mas, estou mandando você voltar para sua cabine. Não saia de lá até que eu lhe diga para sair. E não tente nenhuma gracinha ou eu não terei como evitar que o código seja cumprido. Agora, vá"

Litha levantou-se e voltou à sua cabine. Sabia que havia ido longe demais e o castigo para ela poderia ter sido bem pior. Mas, também sabia que, enquanto ele não descobrisse por que ela estava com o punhal, estaria segura. Ele parecia muito interessando em saber sobre a sua vida, parecia farejar que ela tinha um mistério a ser desvendado... Ela ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada a chave. Então, voltara a ser prisioneira, sem certeza do que seria o seu destino naquele navio, agora que, mais uma vez, havia discutido com o capitão. Estava sozinha, nem ao menos conseguia ouvir as vozes que a acompanharam desde criança...

Jack continuava sentado próximo ao timão, encostado na mureta do navio. Tudo o que ele havia imaginado dera errado. Ele queria descobrir mais alguma informação sobre ela, sobre como ela conseguiu o punhal e acabaram discutindo novamente. Não seria assim que ganharia a confiança dela, ao ponto de ela lhe contar o que sabia. Daria tempo para ela pensar. Alguns dias trancada na cabine fariam com que ela desejasse sua companhia...


End file.
